Tossing Our Hearts
by xeverybreathitake
Summary: Bella has been apart of The Cullen family as a best friend ever since she moved to Forks. Conflict starts when Bella starts crushing on Alice and Edward develops feelings for Bella. Bellice/possible future lemons.
1. Baby, make me fly

**Tossing Our Hearts.  
Chapter 1.  
Baby, make me fly.**

_**A/N:**  
The story will get a litter more deeper into the Belice feel later on, I just want to kind of plan the story out first. __Sorry for the short-ness, I promise the next chapters will be longer and more explanatory. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, reviews would be great. x, Sherie._**  


* * *

  
**

As I closed my eyes, I ran a finger along the bottom of my lip.  
A clear, flawless image of those dusky, golden eyes laid imprinted in my mind.  
Those eyes were indescribable, if you even tried to branch out and have the most advance vocabulary, you still wouldn't be able to find the words to describe the way they made you feel.  
Something close to, _flying on air.  
_They seem like a dream, they're a gateway to the soul.

I heard the whimper of a voice come from down-stairs, like usual, next was a weak cough, but so distinct.  
"Charlie." I whispered under my breath, I pulled the blanket over my head, I tried my hardest not to breathe, but all that came out was, long-awaited gasps for air every 20 seconds.

I grumbled as you could hear him climbing the stairs so loudly, to the point where someone unknown to my family would think he was deaf or something of the sort.  
It was 4:39am, you honestly would think he'd have some form of decency, and be a little more silent.

I didn't even need to guess it though, he would be a drunken mess, coming home late from the pub.. Like every other night. It was a just another replay of the same old sequence, ever since his most recent mistress, Samantha had left him for a much younger, richer man.. Typical.  
But I knew that tonight I wasn't going to put up with it, I don't care how 'miserable' he was.  
I waited for a few minutes before getting up, just in case he decided to be ignorant and come into my bedroom and shout at me for no reason.  
I swept a few over-night items from my dresser into my school-bag, threw it over my shoulder and headed out the door, tip-toeing down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

The Cullen's were my closet and most best friends, they supported me through everything and anything.  
They protected me and loved me as if I was apart of their family.  
It'd been that way ever since I moved here a few years back.  
I could rely on them for anything, Esme is like a mother away from home to me, Carlisle had become my father at heart ever since Charlie entered depression, Rosalie is my older sister, guiding me through life, Emmett is my big brother that wants to help transfer me onto the guy team, Edward is my deepest best friend, he taught me things that only century old men would know, I can be mean and rude to him sometimes, but he still treats me with so much respect, and Alice, she's just that one person who makes you smile when you feel like giving up on everything.

* * *

"Bella?" The sweet, soothing voice floated from her lips as she stood, leaning sideways on the door-frame.  
I had to swallow my words, they'd be jumbled up and all over the place otherwise, I couldn't just blurt out anything to her, I had to have my speech precise.

"You're here for, Edward, right?" She finished with a wink.  
I stumbled over a rock as I watched her flicker down to my side, grabbing the bottom of my elbow.

"Careful, Bella." Her giggle sent a tingle through my body.  
I nodded before I could say anything else.

"Is he home? Charlie was drinking again tonight-" I scoffed and walked inside with her, keeping as much cool as I could, pushing a piece of my brown hair behind my ear. "Is it okay if I stay here for the night?"

Alice quickly agreed. "Of course! Actually, I was going to call you tomorrow, to see if you wanted to have a girls night in for the weekend, since the rest of the family are going hunting.. But Rosalie and Esme decided to go." She laughed with a sigh.

"Tomorrow night? I'd love that."  
I tried my best not to stutter. But my favorite thing about me was that my ability to never show the obvious.

"I need to get away from Charlie for a little while, he needs space. "

Alice tossed a glance at me. "I'd love it too Bella." Then stared back to the stair-case, she started grinning, it left me a little clue-less.

"Bella!" Edward called as he sped down the stairs. "Alice -" He stared to his right, Alice smirked and danced away.

"Hi, Edward.. I guess you already guessed I'm staying?" I stared down at my feet, swaying a little back and forth.

"You're always welcome here, Bella. Please, come upstairs, I was in the middle of setting up your bed."

"Edward, I don't need any special treatment, the couch is fine."

"That'll never be enough, just come along."

With a roll of my eyes, I hooked my finger around one of the loops in his jeans and tagged along behind him.  
I loved the way he treated me so special, yet hated it at the same time.


	2. Bella means beautiful

**Tossing Our Hearts.  
Chapter 2.  
Bella means beautiful.**

**A/N:  
**I loved this chapter.

* * *

"Edward!" I called for around the 20th time in the last five minutes. "I'm serious, if you don't come now, I'll trash this room."  
I started to get up from the bed Edward had just set up for me, trailing my fingers across the wooden headboard as I lifted myself up.

"Edward!" I yelled, tripping over my over-night bag.  
You'd think a vampire would be in and out like the snap of two fingers, when going down stairs to get their human friend a glass of water, and it had now been, I checked up to the clock, that was slowly ticking away, the minute hand running further away from the hour hand, 10 minutes ago.  
10 whole minutes.

I sighed, standing up, pressing my hands together, flexing my muscles ready to go downstairs and tackle him.  
I laughed and rolled my eyes at my pity attempts, a human vs. vampire, nice thinking Bella.

"Edward, I'm coming to get you!"  
Another chuckle came out and my poor threats.  
As I was about to turn the door-handle, my hand sprung back, and the door was opened.

"Finally! Edwa-.. Oh, Alice." my face grew a smile. "you don't happen to know where you brother is, do you?"

"As a matter of fact." she started as she pushed me gently aside so she could walk in, giving a nod, then walking over to the bed. "I do."  
I grinned, following behind her, throwing a pillow to the other side of the room so there was room enough for me next to her.

"Would you mind telling me then?" I raised an eyebrow as I asked.

"If you tell me one thing first." her voice brought along a smirk that crossed over from her delightful smile.

"Depends what that is."

"Do you love Edward?" She tossed her head the side, giggling as she watched me.

"I.. um.. Do I love Edward?" I poked her gently. "Wouldn't you, love to know?" playing the word love out.  
She nodded her head, like she actually thought it was a serious question.  
I shrugged my shoulders, and I watched her face go deliberately sad.

"Oh, Bella." her hand touched my arm, and she glanced over at the clock. "well anyway, Edward went out for a hunt."  
A hunt? I thought. Without telling me? This randomly?

"Alice. What's wr-.."  
She cut me off, that mischievous face made it hard not to grin.

"so we're having a Girls Night In Preparation Night.." she quickly laughed, then continued. "Or maybe we just call it Bellice night?"  
Her laugh filled the room, it was soon joined by mine, which soon made me forget the Edward situation, and focus on Alice, who was now down-stairs getting the stuff for our.. 'Bellice Night.'

Could this night get any better?

* * *

"I know humans like food, dear Bella."

"Not this human, well not so much anyway."  
Alice shoved the popcorn closer to my face, I itched away from it, struggling not to fall off the couch.

"There's no excuses." her eyes pleaded as she frowned. "take it."

"What if we get it on Edward's carpet? I hate cleaning."

"Not reasonable." She replied in a second.

"I'm allergic to butter."

"You're only allergic to fun."  
I gasped, and slapped her arm, soon regretting it as I stared down at the red mark.

"I am not, and you know that."

"Is that so, Bella?"

"Yes it is, Alice." I said taking a handful of popcorn and teasing it in front of my mouth.

"I dis-agree."

"I don't." I threw my popcorn into her hair as quickly as I could before scampering away from the couch.

"That was just mean." Alice folded her arms over her chest, looking down from my gaze.

"hey.. I was only kidding." I replied, walking closer, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Ha! Told you." her hand took mine, and her arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me back onto the couch.

She began leaning over me. "That's what I thought." She said, gently resting the popcorn bowl on my chest before she got up.

"Now, Isabella Swan.." As she paced around the room, I tried to catch my breath, moving the bowl away, leaning it on arm rest.

"Yes, Mary Alice." I stood behind her, pacing in her footsteps.

"Why don't you eat?" She suddenly blurted, twirling around to face me. "in the past few months.. I've never seen you take a bite of anything that's put before you, and Edward's told me you do the same when you're with him."  
I sighed, trying not to make eye-contact, it was a hard subject to talk about.. Especially with her.

"Stress, I guess, I'm not sure, it's not a big deal." I let my shoulders drop, playing with the ends of my curls that Alice had made with the curling iron about 2 hours ago, I was surprised they hadn't lost their bounce yet.

"Tell me the real reason."  
I paused for a brief moment, she'd picked up my head, I was now looking into her eyes, you know those eyes, gateway to her soul.  
So deep that you get lost in them.

"I need to be beautiful."  
The minute I said that, I regretted it.  
I told you, I told you. I need to think about everything I say before I blurt it out, or it'll just squeeze it's way on through and become a regret.

"Bella. You don't think you're beautiful already?"  
I shook my head, breathing deeply, trying to forget that I just said that.

"No, I know it."

"You're the most beautiful person, ever to have walked the Earth, Bella, not just outside, inside as well."  
Her finger gently tapped the place where my heart is, which suddenly started to rapid it's beating.  
I shook my head once again, blushing ever so slightly.

"I'm not nearly as beautiful as you." I mumbled, leaning my head down.

"Let me show you, if you don't believe me."  
She skipped off again, I took a breath as I sat down, running a hand through my hair.

Had that just happened?  
For a second there, it almost didn't feel real.

* * *

"Bella, Swan! You get your pretty little ass in here, darling." my head instantly snapped towards the door where she stood, her long dressing gown floating down her body, like a cloud had fallen from the sky and wrapped itself around Alice's body, embracing each of her curves, her hair that hung in neat waves from her shoulders, right down to her feet, that were on their tiptoes, as if she was going to randomly break out into a bounce.  
I smiled, she was beautiful, and everyone knew it.

"Okay, hold your horses, Al."  
As I got up, I checked down at my dress, I wish for once I'd not only feel that beauty, but have that beauty, it was impossible, one glance at me beside Alice and you'd realize, I pulled down at the bottom of my clothing, trying to cover my horrible pale legs.

"Now my beautiful Bella." her hands grabbed onto my shoulders as she pulled me from the sitting room into her bedroom, trying desperately not to make me trip, which would most probably, in this situation, make me loose even more self confidence.

"Wait here." Her finger gestured to the seat beside the make-up table.

I know Alice is a vampire, I know that they're given amazing beauty once they're transformed, but even just looking at one of her old pictures from her human days, would make you forget all the pep talks in middle school you were given her loving yourself, that one time you'd worn your new dress out to a party or when your date picked you up for your prom.

"Okay."  
Her voice made me lose my train of thought, I swung around on the seat and looked back, she was wearing a sheet, seriously just a sheet, her hair was pulled back into the tightest of tight buns and her face had been rolled in make-up.

".. Alice?" I started, holding back my laughs.

"Hey!" Her hand softly tapped my thigh. "you appreciate this now. I hate looking a mess."

I softly smiled, a felt a tear creeping into the side of my eye. "You did this for me?"  
She nodded, she seemed happy with what had come out of it.

"Now, the key to being beautiful, is to love yourself, feel beautiful on the inside."  
Her hand moved towards a make-up brush that was sitting beside my elbow.

"Talk to me as I bring out your beauty." her silky voice commanded.

* * *

The hours went on like that. We talked about everything, she attacked me with brushes, powder puffs, sponges, the list goes on.  
But in the end, it was successful.  
She'd talked me into feeling beautiful, and by the look on her face, I could tell I looked beautiful as well.  
This time it didn't feel like it was only going to last for a few days, then disappear along with everything else I'd forgotten, it was like glue, it was going to stick, I was going to remember this, forever.

As Alice began to pack up, she rested her head on my shoulder, looking into the mirror with me as I admired Alice's work, "I told you."

"Thank-you." I breathed out.

"You're welcome." She placed a smooth kiss on my cheek.


	3. The darkest nights

**Tossing Our Hearts.**  
**Chapter 3.**  
**The darkest nights.**

_**A/N**_  
_I tried to add more of the Edward wanting Bella, Bella wanting Alice thing into this._  
_Hope you like it. (:_

* * *

The faded noises of squealing children were starting to disappear as we walked further and further away from the police station.  
I looked back.  
Hoping to see at least one happy child, parent, teenage, police officer, any sort of person with a happy emotion found across their face.  
But none.  
Even the youngest of the children there, the little 2 year old that sat in her mothers arms, clinging furiously to her shirt collar, didn't have a smile, or any indication that she was the least bit happy.  
At that age, your biggest worry should be not finding your crayons, or your juice box's straw had a hole in it, nothing like this, this seemed wrong.

"Alice?" I asked after a moment of trying to find her in the darkness.  
I pulled the blanket Edward had strung across me, over my shoulders, shivering at the sudden warmth.

"Yes, Bella?" Alice held her hand out, stroking it gently over mine.

"Where did Carlisle and Esme go?" I glanced down at our hands, then back to Alice, waiting for some kind of hope or faith in her voice.

"Well, Carlisle.." She croaked. "has gone back to the ward, a lot of people were injured, they need his assistance. As for Esme, she's gone to take the.."  
I watched the pain in her eyes, she was aware of the circumstance, I was aware as well.  
Emmett came up behind us before, frightening us at the least.

His arm buddled up around Alice, he towered over the top of her, kissing the top of her head, gently as he spoke. "It's not your fault, Al. You needed to keep Bella safe."  
A quick pain shot through my heart, tears filled my eyes, and my knees quickly gave way, leaving my body to fall to the ground.  
This was my fault.

"Bella!" Emmett took his arms from Alice and directed them towards me. "Bella, you have to be careful, it's okay, it'll be okay."  
His was booming in my ears, he had me in his arm, my legs dangling over the side of his muscles, his voice became more of a distant noise, more of a heartbeat sound, one that rocked me off to sleep.  
To dream about the reality.

* * *

"Edward? Is that you?" I tried opening my eyes, but they felt as though they were superglued shut.

"It's fine, Bella, I'm here." I recognized that tone instantly, a smile spread across my face, as I attempted in sitting up, I noticed Edward had his arms wrapped around me, I laid back down, trying not to ruin the moment Edward had created.

"What.. Where am I?" I sighed, briefly thinking I'd fallen over and ended up in the hospital again.

"You're in your bedroom, Bella." I could start to see a little clearer now, Edward was in the same clothes as the day before, his hair looked rugged and played with, I bit down on my lip, had he been with a woman?

"Why am I here? Shouldn't we be at your house? I was sleeping over there last night because Char.. Charlie! He'll be home any second an-."

"Bella. Settle down. Charlie's down at the station. Do you remember anything at all from last night?"  
I shook my head, a slight pounding against my ear starting.

"No, last night? I.. I don't think so, no, what happened?"

Edward let go of his embrace, sighing slowly as he fixed up his hair.

"A clan of newborn vampires crossed through town last night, they've been going from state to state, town to town.. They passed through last night."

"Newborns?" my voice was almost at that of a yelling range. "What? Is everyone okay? That's why you all had to go? That's why Alice had to stay? Alice! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Your safety has to come first Bella, we had the Denali clan up with us and Jake and his dogs eventually came, we thought we could take it on, and for a fair while we had control.. But the rest came through and.."

His voice trailed off. I lost my hearing. I stared up at the roof, and watched it spin.  
It started coming back, the moment with Alice, the beauty she made me feel, the fun we'd had.  
The sudden way my heart felt.

"..they took 5 public buses to the forest, you don't understand how many there were, we couldn't stop them, as hard as we tried, they over-powered us, Bella. We didn't know their tactics, they were knew, they were blood-thirsty."

Edward stopped, staring down at me, brushing his finger over my cheek.  
All these people were killed.  
People will have to live with this the rest of their lives.  
That night people were thinking their last thoughts, taking their last breaths, saying their last words.  
And all I thought about that same time was how I wished the night with Alice would never end.

"I've let you down." he repeated non-stop. "I'm so sorry."

They didn't know their tactics, that's why they needed, Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice.  
It all came down to her.  
And why wasn't she there?  
_Me._

* * *

It was a few months later, the town had all their patrol out still, searching high and low, making sure every single part of town was safe from whatever it was that had attacked that night.  
All the children who lost their parents, still lived in their crowed orphan home.  
All the parents who lost their children, mourned in pain.  
The few survivors of the attack, were still in a comma's.  
Everything had pretty much stayed the same.

I needed to shake it up.

* * *

"Edward." my voice shook a tiny bit as I called his name, he quickly rushed to my side, just like always when I'd call his name.

"Yes, Bella?" he helped me up from the chair I was sitting in. "let's go to my room, yes?"  
I nodded my head, following in his tracks as we walked up the stairs.

"It would've made a difference if Alice was there, wouldn't it?"

"Bella, we don't need to talk about this."

"Yes, Edward! Yes we do, it's important to me, you need to talk to me." my lips curved into a frown.

"It may have made some altercations to the process, but I'm not promising that it would've made a bigger difference."

"That means yes, doesn't it?" I took 3 deep breaths, letting my body fall onto the couch, then let them go, left them to flutter off in the air.  
"Stop blaming yourself, Bella." Edward began making his way to me, stopping over my body, as he sat on the of the couch.

"I want to do something for the orphans."

It was partly my fault that this tragedy was struck upon them, and this whole time I'd done nothing, the Cullen's already had their minds made up that I needed to be protected from the newborn clan that had already skipped town.  
I needed to make it up to the community somehow.

"What do you have in mind?" he got closer, crawling beside me, tracing a finger down my neck.  
I coughed slightly, I'd tried my best not to give him the wrong idea, but still somehow.. He'd gotten the wrong idea.

"What do children need most? Love. They need love, Edward. Fun, hope, someone to be there for them." I watched as he nodded. I decided to keep going. "I was hoping maybe.. Esme and Carlisle would consider giving me some money, to buy the kids gift, and take them out for a day of that, maybe help them overlook things for a little while, even if that while is a few hours, it'd be progress, they're getting nowhere just sitting in that orphanage."

Edward's face lit up, his eyes closed, then re-opened, peering straight back into mine.  
It made a little giggle come out, I could feel my cheeks start to burn red.

"That's a fantastic idea, Bella."  
His fingers reached out, gently touching the side of my face, running up into my hair, he tugged softly as he ran his fingers through.

"Well, I kind of hoped you'd think so." I looked to the side, trying not to meet his gaze.

"I do." he whispered softly, turning my face back to his with his index finger.

"I do." he repeated before placing his lips on mine, holding my cheek softly with his left hand, he pushed his tongue in deeper, playing lightly with mine, I bit carefully on his bottom lip as his lips grew into a smile.

I forced a smile back.


	4. Destined

**Tossing Our Hearts.  
Chapter 4.  
Destined.**

**A/N  
**_So I've decided to give my story a bit more plot, and meaning. Adding another character as well.  
I'm thinking of adding Lacey as maybe a main.  
But please, tell me what you think. It all helps (:_**  


* * *

**  
I rolled my eyes, sighing silently to myself.  
Praying to God, that this wasn't going to go downhill.  
I tried imaging it differently in my mind, but so far, not so great. All I had were endless bad endings.

"Alice?" I looked back, hoping to find her re-assuring face.

"Yes, Bella." I flung my body back around, she was already standing in front of me.

"Oh God." I held my hand to my chest. "You have to stop doing that."

A giggle escaped her lips, she looked down for a second, then straight back up to me. "I'm sorry."  
I tapped her arm, laughing gently, swaying my head around trying to find the other Cullen's I'd invited to tag along.

"Rosalie? Jasper? Edward?" I called aloud, searching, waiting for them to call back.

"Bella." three voices came from behind.  
I swung back around, a smile plastered against my face as I looked down to their hands.  
Each of them were carrying huge baskets of things that I'd gone shopping for earlier on in the week, they only held 3 each, and we knew they'd be able to carry more, but they had to obtain that weak human image.

"Excellent." I gestured towards the door of the orphanage, leading them inside.  
This was my 2nd visit in the past day, I'd come earlier to tell each child to expect a big surprise in the afternoon.  
The excitement on their face was a sight for sore eyes.  
Edward turned into the dorm on the left, Rosalie headed for the dorms in the middle, and Emmett followed the path on the right that lead him to the playroom.  
Alice and I stood side by side, grinning at one another as we checked down at our watches.  
It was dinner time for the orphans, they'd be in the Mess Hall out in the back, they wouldn't be done for another hour.  
We had all the time in the world to make this an un-forgettable night.

"we'll start on the left dorm." Alice began. "that's the dorm for the youngest kids, Rosalie and Emmett will work on the middle one, and Edward's setting up the playroom."

"It's going to be amazing." I looked down to my feet, playing with my fingers as Alice kept going.  
_It would be, I was sure of it, now._  
Alice took my hand and led me down the halls, as we passed the children's room, I took everything in.

I'd never walked down these halls before, never seen their dorms before.  
But as you peered in, it made you appreciate every little thing in your life.  
These kids had nothing, nobody, all they had was each other, and sometimes not even their health.  
Each room held 10 bunks, and 10 single beds, it reminded me of a hospital, except not such a sterile environment.  
The rooms were all decorated the same, each wall painted baby blue, bedding baby blue, wall paper baby blue. Tables, chairs, windows, yes, all baby blue.  
Ever since the accident, the orphanage had been flooded with home-less children, even before that the home was already full since it was the first one for about 10 hundred miles.  
It just made everything so much more cramped.  
They didn't get to choose to live like this, and they couldn't change it either, they didn't get to shine like kids these ages should be doing.  
_They had to accept, and live._

"Look at this." Alice's voice burnt through my thoughts, making me spin around to check what she was talking about.  
I looked through the doorframe and saw her bent over a bed, a photograph and a plush toy in her hands.

"That's all each of them have, look around, Bella." she pointed to every bed in the room.  
Surely enough, they all had a photo on their pillow and a torn plush toy at the end of their bed.

"Rae said they didn't have much, but I didn't think they had, THIS little." I blurted, sitting beside her, softly leaning my hand on the small of her back.  
I saw her head nod, and decided it was time to move onto the end room.

"Come on, we can change this, remember?" Her face turned to me and I saw that smile.

"You're right, let's go."  
I tagged along behind her again, we reached the bottom room were it was filled with baskets of toys, furniture in boxes, buckets of paint, everything we needed.

"Right." she sighed.

"Right." I repeated, walking over to one of the buckets, it was filled with orange paint, I grabbed it and the one next to it, that was filled with pink.

"Let's go."  
I ran straight over to one of the walls, knowing that we had limited time, I held my paint brush to the wall and began drawing love-hearts and stars, anything that came to mind really, I didn't have a lot of time to think about it.  
I peeked over my shoulder, watching Alice for a few seconds rush around in vampire speed through the room setting up the kiddy tables, chairs, couches and desks that we'd purchased.  
We continued like this, Esme and Carlisle joined at one point.  
Esme spreaded the toys around the room, and Carlisle helped me paint.

* * *

45 minutes passed, Rosalie and Emmett had retreated back to the girls dorm were Alice, Carlisle, Esme and I were struggling to get everything complete, and figured they'd help us for a bit before they went to go check on Edward, since the playroom only needed a little touching up.

"This looks awesome, Bella." Emmett grinned that goofy smile of his over at me as he finished tying the curtains up against the windows. "You've really outdone yourself."

"I couldn't have done it without all of you guys." I replied in a heartbeat. "Do you think they'll like it?"  
Esme and Carlisle strolled out from the room next door.

"Bella, dear." Esme started, laying a hand on my shoulder.

Lowering her voice, she began in a whisper. "You're going to make a lot of people happy."  
Then she turned, taking her hand off my shoulder and wavering it around the room. "I'm so proud of you, my dear."  
I nodded, staying completely silent, we'd managed to transform 36 rooms, and 1 major playroom into paradise for these kids, it was a speech-less kind of moment.

"We're going to go check on Edward now, but Bella, this will change their lives, for somewhat, forever." Carlisle's voice chimed as he, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett all fled quietly out from the room.

"Well, there." Alice let out another giggle, dancing around to me, wrapping her hands around my waist, touching my neck softly with her cheek.

"Thank you, Al." I chuckled nervously, my heart beating a million miles a second. "Thank you for utterly everything."

* * *

It was time.  
Time to show the children.  
Time to watch the light shine through their faces once again.  
Or it could go completely opposite.

* * *

We were in the right-hand corner of the playroom, all crouched down and ready to jump up at the switch of a light.  
Edward was crouched on my right, Alice on my left. Esme and Carlisle had gone behind us, and Rosalie and Emmett were arm in arm on Edward's left, trying not to giggle as they played with each others hands.  
The minute seemed to last forever, like the whole world had stopped for 1 minute, purposely dragging out this highly exciting minute.  
As the door creaked open, I nudged both Alice and Edward softly, signaling to them something they were most likely already aware of.

"Shh." Edward's voice, quiet as a mouse.  
A tiny hand reached towards the light switch, and flicked it on slowly.  
Slow enough to make me die with anticipation.  
With one child, followed another, each one's eyes as wide as an eight ball.  
Catching each of the kid's attention as we jumped out of our crouched positions in the corner, they squealed out in joy, running around touching all the new stuff that replaced all the old stuff.

They enjoyed this? Wait until they got to their rooms.

"Everyone!" Carlisle shouted smoothly. "Everyone!"  
You couldn't control them, they'd gone crazy in delight. It had made my smile literally eat my face, my grin felt like a permanent fixture on my face.

* * *

Once they settled down, they all sat on the floor before us, whilst we stood on chairs, waiting for them to quiet down so they could at least hear one of us.

"HI!" I shouted after a few minutes, watching their eyes fling to me.

"HI!" They all screamed back, I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm Bella Swan!" I hadn't need to call now, they were dead silent after they clapped for my name.  
"I'm not sure if you know me, but you surely all know the Cullen's. Dr. Carlisle, he's probably helped you with a few of your boo-boo's before, and his lovely wife Esme." I waved my hand to each of them as I introduced each one. "the very beautiful, Rosalie and her hilarious boyfriend, Emmett. Edward. And then of course, someone who you should stay away from unless you want to be attacked with endless make-over's, Alice."

I checked over the kid's faces, their expressions were priceless, I almost went speech-less again, I just wanted to burst out in tears of happiness.  
It was a once in a lifetime experience.  
And you had to be there, to feel the love in the air, to feel how truly beautiful the whole night was.

"Each and everyone of you, have a destiny, a destiny, is something that was made for you, your life's plan, your life's purpose. What's happened to you all, is something terrible, your stories may be different to each others, but that's because it's your story. It's something you shouldn't have to go through, nobody should, and I'd give my life if it meant that all of you didn't have to end up here. But you are here, but you won't be here forever, you're all going to go somewhere in life, live out your destiny, and when you do, I'll be so proud and amazed by you all. I admire each one of you, for how strong you all are. The Cullen's and I decided that, you's need to enjoy your time here, it's apart of your destiny that you ended up here, you may not know why, but it's definitely for a reason. When you go to your rooms, you're going to find an endless supply of toys, teddy bears, barbies, x-boxes, play cars, go-carts, a lot of other things, then each room has new tables to draw on, desks, you have TV's, DVD players, all that kind of stuff, you room's are all painted, new curtains. And outside, up the back, you even have 3 ponies, and there is 7 lizards over there for the boys, and who knows maybe some daring girl might like them too."

I could barely breathe after I finished my speech, I hadn't even planned it, it all just flowed out.  
But as I started listing things, I couldn't stop, their reactions were too much to handle, the chatter grew, and my voice had to be risen louder.  
Half-way through some of the children started standing up, rushing off to their dorms, you could hear them from the play-room, shouting. 'LOOK WHAT I GOT, STEVE!'.

* * *

After the room was cleared and everyone had left, I started to pace around, thinking to myself.  
You could still hear the echoes of the children playing with their new dollies or racing cars, it'd been 2 hours, but you could never get sick of their adorable squeals as they found a new feature on their toy.

"Isabella." Her sensitive voice made my eyes close gently for the most of 3 seconds.  
As my body turned, my eyes looked forward, waiting for someone to appear in my vision, but nothing, then I heard that voice again, calling from below, I stared down.

_There she was._

Her hands were clutched around a tiny rag doll.

"I'm Lacey." her voice was filled with emotion as she cautiously walked closer.

"Thank-you." she murmured, extending her fragile petite arms out to mine, placing her dolly in my hands. "For you."


	5. Lacey

**Tossing Our Hearts.**  
**Chapter 5.  
Lacey.**

**A/N**  
_There's going to be, 2 short chapters, this one and the next will be Alice's POV of the car-trip home, and the night Bella and Alice spend together alone._  
_Don't worry, I'm not getting off track with Bellice._  
_Lacey's all apart of my plan. (:  


* * *

_

"There's something in the wada." her little hands ran over the surface of the pond.

"It's water, sweetie." I tightened my grip around her waist, careful not to let her fall off the edge.

"But, Bella, there's something in the.. Wa-.. Watur? Wa.. Ter. Water." I could hear the sense of accomplishment in her voice as she got it correct.

"Is there? Let me have a look." I peered over her shoulder, staring down into the water that glistened underneath the over-head lights that filled the backyard.  
It was blank.

"Right 'der." she twirled her head back to me. "Don't you see it?"  
I bent forward, closer to the water, still no luck.

"Hahahah." Lacey started to laugh. "Got you." her fingers tickled under my chin as she struggled out of my arms, running around the brick wall of the pond.  
I watched her closely, wrapping my arms around my body, trying to keep myself warm.

She was so different to the other kids.  
I couldn't explain it.

"Bella!" Alice's voice came from behind, she raced up to me, slowing down as she reached the pond. "I've been looking for you. For quite awhile."

My hands found their way to my pockets as I made my way to Alice. "you found me." I grinned, my voice, soft.

"Indeed I did,. You've been out with Lacey now for quite awhile, she needs to go back inside, it's almost mid-night, it's been a big day for them."  
I let out a sigh, Alice was right, I'd spent almost 4 hours playing with Lacey, even though I hadn't yet worn her out, she would still be tired if she didn't get rest now.

"Do you think they'd mind if we took her home, just for the night, I want to take her out tomorrow." I let my head fall down, discreetly looking up at Alice.

"Oh, can I come with! And don't worry, I'll deal with it, you go get her a bag ready, I'll meet you in the car in 10 minutes."

"Of course you can, you're all the fun around here." I said cheerfully, followed by a laugh. "Sure, I need to ask her first though."  
I turned my back to Alice, darting my eyes around the park, looking for that little bundle of sweetness.

"Lacey!" I called into the mid-night air before feeling two little arms wrap themselves around me.  
I almost stumbled back, giggling to myself, I held onto her right hand and walked her around to my front.

"Would you like to spend a night at my house, sweetie?" I asked, kneeling down to her level.  
Her head shook furiously, meaning yes and her smile spread across her small face creating a dimple either-side.

"I wanna spend forever with you!"  
I drapped my arms around Lacey, kissing her cheek softly as I lifted her onto my hip.

"Same here, darling." I snuggled her head onto my shoulder, as I sang her to sleep in my arms.


	6. this will be cont at

story will be continued at .net/~xonceuponatime (:


End file.
